Le pacte
by Blackfreedom
Summary: Et si Harry avait abandonné la chasse aux horcruxes. Et s'il avait choisi une autre voie pour détruire Voldemort.


**Le pacte.**

**Pairing** : HP/LV.

**Résumé**: Et si Harry avait abandonné la chasse aux horcruxes. Et s'il avait choisi une autre voie pour détruire Voldemort.

**Notes** : Prend en compte tous les tomes, pour un aspect pratique, _**Hedwige n'est pas morte**_ au début du tome 7.

oOo

Voldemort assis en bout de table devant ses mangemorts était passablement énervé. Aucun d'eux n'avait été capable de trouver une piste menant à Harry Potter. Il y avait de sérieux problèmes au ministère, on soupçonnait une résistance intérieure menée par quelques membres de l'Ordre. Et malheureusement, Kingsley s'était échappé. Il y avait aussi une résistance à Poudlard, menée par Neville Londubat. Ils avaient envoyé Dawlish sous imperium et deux mangemorts pour attraper sa grand-mère. Et ses abrutis de mangemorts s'étaient fait avoir par une femme du troisième âge. Quelle bande de nul ! Heureusement qu'il était là pour organiser tout ça. Et voilà qu'il écoutait Yaxley dans un discours de plus en plus ennuyeux, il aurait presque pu s'assoupir. Quand soudain, une chouette blanche passa par la fenêtre et déposa un bout de parchemin enroulé devant lui. Tout le monde s'arrêta de parler et fixa la lettre posée devant le seigneur des ténèbres. Rogue parla, d'un ton interdit :

« _ C'est la chouette de Potter... »

Yaxley le regarda d'un air inquiet :

« _ Maître, c'est peut être un piège. »

Voldemort le vérifia immédiatement. Un petit coup de baguette l'informa qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple rouleau de parchemin.

« _ Bien, voyons ça. »

Voldemort ouvrit la lettre et la lue en s'enfonçant dans son siège. Les mangemorts se regardaient d'un air gêné et une atmosphère tendue s'installa.

La lettre disait ceci :

_Tom, _

_Cette lettre va sans aucun doute te surprendre. Ma démarche peut paraitre incongrue. Je connais ton secret, je sais comment tu as fait pour survivre lorsque le sortilège mortel que tu m'avais lancé a rebondi sur toi. Je sais aussi que je n'arriverais jamais à tous les retrouver, mais si je le veux, je peux disparaitre et tu ne me retrouveras jamais, or ta victoire ne sera totale que lorsque je serais mort. _

_Je te propose un marché. Simple. Mais que je ne peux écrire sur une lettre. _

_On doit se rencontrer, seul à seul. _

_Propose moi un lieu de rendez vous, une date, une heure. Sache juste que dans l'échange, tu es gagnant. _

_Harry Potter._

Voldemort était légèrement confus et intrigué après la lecture de cette lettre. Les mangemorts le regardèrent réfléchir et tapoter des doigts sur l'accoudoir en bois. Finalement, sans qu'aucun mangemorts n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, Voldemort fi apparaitre un bout de parchemin, une plume et de l'encre.

Il répondit immédiatement. Ne prenant pas la peine de le saluer, il écrivit :

_J'avoue être surpris de cette initiative, mais je suis heureux de voir que tu deviens raisonnable Potter. La date et l'heure m'importe peu, en revanche je veux être sur que tu viendras seul, alors j'en ferai de même. Je te propose de venir me retrouver dans la Chambre des secrets, tu pourras passer par le passage secret de chez Honeyduke. Je demanderais à Severus de laisser le passage ouvert pour toi, ni gardes, ni détraqueurs. Samedi à minuit. N'essaie pas de me rouler, ou je m'en prendrais directement à tes amis. _

_L.V_

Voldemort se leva et attacha la lettre à la patte d'Hedwige sous les yeux éberlués de ses mangemorts.

« _Va vite retrouver ton maître. »

Hedwige repartit comme elle était venue dans la nuit.

« _Il semblerait que notre ami Potter soit devenue raisonnable.

_ Qu'a-t-il écrit maître ?

_ Il veut passer un marché mais veut m'en parler seul à seul.

_ N'est ce pas un piège, maître ?

_ Je me suis assuré que non en choisissant le lieu de rendez vous.

_ Vous irez donc seul ?

_ Oui, j'irai seul. A ce propos Severus, je veux que tu lève la surveillance du passage secret de chez Honeyduke, ni gardes, ni détraqueurs, ce samedi à minuit.

_ Bien, maître mais pourquoi ?

_ Ne discute pas mes ordres et fais.

_ Bien maître, je ferai comme vous le désirez.

Il y avait une certaine vague d'inquiétude et d'excitation fébrile. Harry Potter avait-il vraiment l'intention de se rendre ? Et à quel prix ?

Voldemort, lui était autrement embêté, Potter avait parlé dans sa lettre de _secret_. Un secret qui lui aurait donné l'immortalité. Il eu soudain peur, était-il au courant ? Si oui, comment avait-il découvert l'existence de ses Horcruxes. D'un autre coté, il était rassuré, apparemment, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait tous les détruire. Mais Voldemort restait méfiant, il lui paraissait étrange que Potter abandonne si vite la partie, certes il y avait eu beaucoup de massacres et il contrôlait toute l'Angleterre. Mais ça lui paraissait trop facile que le petit sorcier qui lui avait toujours résisté et échappé se soit finalement avoué vaincu. Il irait cependant au lieu de rendez vous, il avait remarqué l'hésitation dans l'écriture quand il avait écrit ces mots : marché et simple. Il avait buté sur l'écriture de ces deux mots. Voldemort était curieux de voir ce que Potter voulait en échange de sa vie.

oOo

Harry reçut la réponse de Voldemort, il ne savait pas encore comment il allait pouvoir s'éclipser, ils étaient chez Bill et Fleur. L'avantage c'est qu'il dormait en bas dans le canapé avec Ron, et que celui-ci avait un sommeil profond. Il ignorait si son plan allait marcher, il savait qu'il devait le tenter mais il ignorait si lui-même serait capable d'aller jusqu'au bout. Il avait peur de la réaction de Voldemort, sachant qu'ils seraient seuls, il n'aurait aucune échappatoire. Mais il le fallait, tant pis pour les conséquences, il devait absolument se débarrasser de ce poids. Sa potion était prête, il devrait la boire avant l'échange. Minuit. Il devrait s'arranger pour faire croire qu'il est fatigué, que tout le monde dorment avant cette heure.

Le samedi soir, comme prévue, il fit exprès de montrer des signes évident de fatigue, et pour faire bonne mesure, fit semblant de ne pas vouloir se coucher. Mais Fleur et Hermione insistèrent. Tous montèrent vers 22H. Ron s'endormit assez vite. Harry attendit 23H30, pour partir. Il fit attention en fermant la porte et transplana. Il arriva à Pré-Au-Lard et entendit un cri assourdissant. Il se précipita chez Honeyduke, enfila sa cape d'invisibilité et s'engouffra dans le passage secret. Voldemort avait tenue sa parole, il n'y avait ni mangemorts, ni détraqueurs, il garda, cependant, sa baguette levée. Il arriva sans problème jusqu'à Poudlard, et s'engouffra dans les toilettes du deuxième sans avoir été embêté par un seul mangemort. Voldemort avait donc maintenu son engagement concernant la surveillance réduite. Il bu sa potion, se laissa glisser dans le tuyau et arriva jusque dans la chambre des secrets, se retrouvant une fois de plus, devant la statue de Salazar Serpentard. Il observa aussi le squelette du basilic.

« _ J'étais très en colère quand j'ai su que tu l'avais tué. »

Harry se retourna violemment. Voldemort se trouvait maintenant juste devant lui, les bras croisés.

« _ Tu es venue seul, j'espère ?

_ Oui. Comme convenue. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de mangemorts dans le château.

_ Je leur ai dit de se ménager un peu, de prendre des vacances. »

Harry sourit à cette réplique chargée d'ironie.

« _ Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange de ta vie ?

_ 2 choses, ou non en fait 3.

_ 3 ? Ça fait beaucoup.

_ Voilà une liste des personnes que je veux que tu gardes en vie et que tu laisseras libre. »

Harry sortit un rouleau de parchemin qu'il envoya à Voldemort.

« _ Je veux aussi que tu supprimes la hiérarchie du sang.

_ Et puis quoi encore ? Sur quoi repose mon plan après ? C'est hors de question.

_ Ton plan ?

_ J'ai besoin de l'appui des grandes familles de sorciers, mais au final le sang m'importe peu.

_ Dans ce cas, tu t'assureras que les élèves nés moldus ne soit pas stigmatisés, ils auront droit à une éducation magique eux aussi. De toute façon, si tu ne compte garder que les sangs purs, dans moins de 20 ans, il ne restera plus grand monde sur terre. Et les élèves pourront tous retourner voir leurs parents pendant chaque période de vacances.

_ Hum, soit. Mais tu vas devoir répondre à ma question. Comment t'a su pour mes Horcruxes ?

_ Par Dumbledore. Il m'a montré plusieurs souvenirs, dont celui de Slughorn que je lui ai arraché. Il s'en doutait déjà mais avec celui là, on a eu la confirmation.

_ Je ne pensais pas que le vieux fou parviendrait à découvrir mon secret. Combien en a-t-il trouvé ?

_ J'avais détruit ton journal, sans même savoir que c'était un horcruxe. Dumbledore a brisé la bague de Gaunt l'année dernière et j'ai brisé le médaillon de Serpentard. »

Voldemort émit un sifflement de colère aigue. Ils avaient détruit trois de ses horcruxes, soit la moitié ! Dire que Voldemort était en colère était un euphémisme. Il brulait littéralement et Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice.

« _ Pas la peine de s'énerver ! De toute façon t'a gagné ! Je me rends.

_ Quelle est ta dernière condition ? »

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, il y eut quelques minutes de silence, il se retourna, tournant le dos à Voldemort. Il respira profondément. Il semblait chercher ses mots.

« _ Je... C'est anormal en fait. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi, c'est complètement immoral. J'en ai envie et j'en ai besoin mais je ne devrais pas. Pourtant il faut que je sache... au moins une fois. »

Pendant la tirade d'Harry, Voldemort n'avait pas fait le moindre geste, il était intrigué par le trouble et la gêne du garçon. Il ne comprenait pas du tout ou il voulait en venir. Celui-ci se retourna enfin vers lui et s'avança.

« _ C'est tellement ironique en réalité ! »

Pour la première fois, Voldemort eu un peu peur devant Harry, une flamme, une lueur s'était inscrite dans ses yeux, son regard était devenu ardent, tandis qu'il s'avançait vers lui, toujours de plus en plus près. Ils étaient maintenant à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, ils se touchaient presque. Voldemort gardait un air interdit devant la semi crise existentielle que traversait Harry. Jamais il n'avait vu le survivant dans un tel état, comme s'il agissait contre sa propre volonté.

« _ Juste une fois, juste une nuit... »

Harry s'approcha dangereusement et embrassa son ennemi juré. Voldemort le repoussa, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait mais Harry, qui avait l'air furieux, le plaqua contre le mur et continua. Voldemort, toujours choqué se laissa faire et finit même par répondre à l'attente du jeune sorcier, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas. Harry s'arrêta enfin pour reprendre son souffle mais s'attaqua à la robe de Voldemort. Il semblait pris d'un élan furieux. Un instant Voldemort sembla vouloir parler mais Harry l'arrêta.

« _ Pas de mots, c'est vraiment pas la peine. »

Ils reprirent leur échange activement. Voldemort attrapa les cheveux d'Harry et inclina sa tête sur le coté pour mordre son cou. La cape de Voldemort était déjà à terre, la veste d'Harry l'y rejoint. Tous deux pouvaient sentir leurs virilités déjà bien réveillées par leur état d'excitation. Voldemort incita Harry à s'arrêter, qui, en retour, lui lança un regard furieux.

« _ Deux minutes ! »

Et Harry sentit la désagréable sensation du transplanage. Il atterrit sur quelque chose de mou, un matelas en l'occurrence. Voldemort arracha presque son T-shirt pour y passer ses mains. Harry enlevait également les vêtements du seigneur des ténèbres, il voulait toucher, il voulait sentir, c'était tout ce qui importait pour l'instant. Il n'y avait aucun sentiment amoureux ou même passionné, cela ressemblait plus à un besoin furieux et désespéré. La boucle de ceinture d'Harry fut enlevée au même titre que son boxer, chaussures et chaussettes. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et semblaient avoir oubliés qu'ils étaient tous deux des ennemis, des rivaux mortels. Harry sentit une langue descendre du niveau de son cou jusqu'à son torse puis son nombril.

« _Who ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_ t'inquiète tu vas adorer. »

Voldemort commença à lécher consciencieusement son membre. Harry qui s'était relevé sous le coup de la surprise, retomba en arrière, haletant, crispant furieusement de ses mains les draps en murmurant des soupirs extatiques. Pendant que Voldemort continuait, Harry se laissa envelopper par le plaisir qu'il éprouvait et abandonna sa conscience. Il soufflait bruyamment mais peu lui importait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était l'instant présent. Il éprouva une sensation de frustration intense quand Voldemort s'arrêta. Il avait bien fait de boire sa potion avant car Voldemort prit à peine le temps de le préparer pour le prendre. Il n'éprouva qu'une sensation de gêne et d'inconfort, vite remplacé par le plaisir brut. Il avait les bras relevé au dessus de la tête que Voldemort maintenait comme un soutien. Leurs bassin s'entrechoquaient et ils gémirent tous les deux, incapable de se retenir. C'était un peu violent mais c'était bon. Harry avait l'impression de ne s'être jamais sentit aussi vivant de sa vie. Au bout de quelques minutes, l'échange devenait de plus en plus rapide. Harry se lâcha dans un râle. Voldemort le suivit quelques secondes après.

Ils étaient tous les deux pantelants et essoufflés. Voldemort se retira et s'effondra sur le côté. Ils mirent plusieurs minutes à se remettre et à reprendre une respiration à peu près normale.

« _ Eh ben putain... Si j'm'étais attendu à ça ce soir en répondant à ta lettre...

_ Au moins tu comprend pourquoi je ne pouvais pas l'exprimer clairement.

_ T'est peut être encore plus barge que moi finalement...

_ Au moins c'est bien de le reconnaître !

_ Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais m'envoyer en l'air avec mon ennemi Harry Potter, j'aurais explosé de rire et j'l'aurai tué.

_ Le meurtre n'aurait pas été nécessaire.

_ Oh si... Pour continuer à rire ! »

Harry se releva doucement et s'assit prudemment au bord du lit.

« _ Personne ne devra jamais savoir...

_ Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'irai me vanter devant mes larbins, crois moi !

_ Parfait. »

Harry se trouva perdue dans ses pensées. Il l'avait fait, il avait réussi. Il plongea sa tête entre ses mains.

« _ C'est toi qui l'a voulue.

_ Je sais.

_ Alors pourquoi cet air de regret ?

_ Je ne regrette rien. Je savais pourquoi j'étais venue.

_ J'vais presque regretter de te tuer. »

Harry se retourna vers lui.

_ Où sommes-nous ?

_ Au manoir des Malfoy, dans mes appartements.

_ Y-a-t-il une salle de bain quelque part ?

_ La porte de droite au fond. »

Harry se leva et prit une douche. Un quart d'heure plus tard il ressortit avec une serviette autour de la taille. Voldemort l'attendait déjà habillé.

« _ Quelle heure est-il ?

_ Presque 2h.

_ Je vais devoir y aller, on ne doit pas remarquer mon absence.

_ Je croyais que j'allais pouvoir te tuer ?

_ Ça fera mieux si tu me tue lors de la bataille finale non ? Les gens n'y verront que du feu.

_ T'es mort de honte.

_ Ouais on a qu'à dire ça. »

Harry récupéra ses affaires, bien sur qu'il avait honte, coucher avec le meurtrier de ses parents n'était pas une chose facile à assumer. Voldemort se délectait de sa future victoire.

« _ Tu n'es pas aussi courageux qu'on le croit finalement, petit Gryffondor.

_ Le choixpeau a voulu m'envoyer à Serpentard, mais je l'ai convaincue de m'envoyer à Gryffondor.

_ Vraiment ? Première nouvelle, ça c'est de l'info !

_ Je parle Fourchelang à cause de toi.

_ Tu devrais dire grâce à moi ! Ce n'est pas donné à tous le monde.

_ Oui c'est vrai, grâce à toi j'ai pu entrer dans la chambre des secrets et tué ton charmant Basilic.

_ Ne t'en vante pas si tu ne veux pas avoir d'ennuis. »

Harry lui balança alors un des faux gallion qui avait servie pour l'AD.

« _ Tiens ! Tu me localiseras plus facilement avec ça, quand tu devras me tuer. »

Voldemort le considéra un instant sans rien dire.

« _ T'avais raison, je suis plus que gagnant dans l'échange. Profite bien de tes derniers jours, Potter. »

Toujours aussi odieux. Et sur ce, il sortit. Harry transplana et atterrit comme il le souhaitait devant la chaumière aux coquillages. Il rentra dans la maison sans faire de bruit, son plan s'était déroulé tel qu'il l'avait prévue, personne ne s'était rendue compte de rien. Il se remit en pyjama et sous ses couvertures. Ron ronflait toujours. Harry se mit à penser quelques instants. La soirée avait été riche en émotion, c'était peu dire. Mais il était d'une certaine manière fier de lui, il l'avait fait, il avait réussi. Il continuerait la chasse aux horcruxes pour sauver les apparences devant Ron et Hermione. Un sourire sur les lèvres, il s'endormit profondément.

Voldemort était encore très énervé. Ses mangemorts voulaient absolument qu'ils leur racontent le rendez vous avec Harry Potter, et pourquoi il n'était pas encore mort. Bellatrix et Severus Rogue étaient sans doute les pires. Il avait du envoyer un bon doloris à ses deux plus fidèles mangemorts, les autres avaient immédiatement cessés de lui poser des questions. Il avait entendu parler de la fuite de Gringotts. Il se préparait à attaquer le château.

Harry courrait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du château. Toute la résistance s'activait. Il avait demandé du temps à McGonagale, il devait à tous prix finir ce qu'il avait entreprit. Il espérait que les forces de l'Ordre retiendraient Voldemort le plus longtemps possible. Il se précipita dans la salle sur demande. Il ignorait si Ron et Hermione avait réussi à détruire la coupe, mais cela n'importait plus maintenant. Il traça les lignes et les vieux symboles sur le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. En silence, il se préparait à mourir. Ce soir serait sa dernière nuit et il l'espérait _leur_ dernière nuit.

oOo

Voldemort se tenait à l'extérieur du château. Il n'avait pas encore pris part à la bataille. Ses mangemorts étaient suffisamment nombreux pour gagner, ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui. Soudain il sentit quelque chose chauffer dans sa poche. Il y plongea la main et vit le faux galion. Il su ou il devait aller, Potter avait choisi le bon endroit, ils ne seraient pas dérangés, il pourrait le tuer comme bon lui semblait, personne ne serait là pour le défendre. Il n'avait nullement l'intention de tenir ce à quoi il s'était engagé, il n'en avait jamais eu l'intention, tous les sangs de bourbe mourraient, un point c'est tout. Quand à ses amis, s'ils lui tenaient tête, ils mourraient aussi. Il avait rempli la troisième condition et c'était largement suffisant. Il vola moins d'une minute dans les airs et arriva au cinquième étage. Une porte se dessina pour lui. Elle se referma immédiatement après qu'il soit entré.

Le garçon était agenouillé sur le sol, au milieu d'un croisement entre deux cercles. Des dizaines de symboles étaient dessiné par terre. Voldemort en reconnut quelques uns qui lui semblaient venir de la vieille civilisation celte. Avant qu'il est pu esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit une douleur lancinante dans sa poitrine. Dans ce temps, Harry s'était approché et avait joint sa main à la sienne en y avait mis un couteau entre leurs deux mains. Il tira d'un coup et blessa sa main en même temps que Voldemort. Les deux cotés de la lame du couteau étaient couvert de part et d'autre de sang. Sur le coté gauche celui de Voldemort, le sien du côté droit. Il retourna au centre et retourna le couteau à l'envers pour y laisser goutter les quelques gouttes de sang.

Tous les deux s'écroulèrent à terre. Ils avaient l'impression qu'on leur compressait la poitrine, Harry sentit ses yeux se baigner de larmes et son cœur tambouriner très fort contre sa poitrine, comme s'il savait que le temps lui était compté. De son côté, Voldemort voulait hurler de rage, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche.

Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Ils n'avaient plus mal, mais se sentaient affreusement faible, presque incapable de bouger, ils pouvaient déjà à peine respirer. Harry réussit cependant à tourner la tête vers son ennemi qui réussit à tourner la sienne en retour. Voldemort qui aurait voulu hurler, ne pu que murmurer d'une voix faible :

« _ Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

_ Comme je l'ai dit, je ne pouvais pas détruire tous les horcruxes. Et puis surtout, j'ai su que j'en étais un moi aussi. C'est ce qui me donnait le pouvoir de parler aux serpents et de pouvoir rentrer dans ta tête Tom.

_ Je ne te permets pas...

_ Nous allons mourir alors je me permets.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je savais que je devais mourir, mais je voulais que tu meures aussi. J'ai passé des mois à chercher une solution. Et puis un jour, par pure hasard, alors que je cherchais des informations sur les Reliques de la mort, je suis tombé sur un petit paragraphe qui a retenu mon attention. Il parlait d'un très ancien sortilège, si puissant que les reliques elles mêmes n'avait aucun pouvoir fasse à cela. J'ai cherché encore des renseignements pendant un bon mois et je suis tombé sur ce livre, un livre qui traitait de la vieille magie et en particulier, celle de l'Ancienne Religion, celle des druides, la vieille et puissante magie celtique.

Et j'ai trouvé ce sort...

_ Qui va nous tuer ?

_ Oui, il aspire notre magie à l'extérieur de nos corps, d'une manière qui nous détruit petit à petit. La magie va nous quitter en même temps que notre âme, enfin ce qu'il reste de la tienne. En faisant cela, elle ne tient plus compte des horcruxes, l'âme y est aspirée de la même manière. Alors les horcruxes se détruisent automatiquement. **(1)** Il faut être deux pour ce sort. J'ignore exactement pourquoi, mais ça tombait à pique. C'était mon unique option. Le seul problème, et j'ai failli y renoncer quand je l'ai lu, c'était l'union charnelle. Il le fallait pour que nos âmes et nos corps soit liés plus intimement. J'ai longtemps hésité, je me suis fait violence pour me décider à t'écrire et te donner rendez vous.

_ J'te rassure, ton rôle était très convainquant, vu la façon dont tu écartais les cuisses comme une catin !

_ Tu n'arriveras pas à me faire enrager ou regretter quoi que ce soit, Tom. J'ai réussie ma mission, tu vas mourir ce soir. Et puis, avec une potion de désir suffisamment puissante ce n'était pas si compliqué. Je devais juste me convaincre moi-même que c'était la meilleure solution. Nous sommes dans la salle sur demande, personne ne viendra nous trouver. Je me suis arranger pour laisser une lettre qui expliquera ou sont nos corps et ce que j'ai fait. Et je vais appeler Kreatture pour qu'il répande la nouvelle, comme quoi nous nous sommes, en quelques sortes, entre-tuer.

_ Le vieux fou t'a bien forcené...

_ Je n'ai pas eu le choix, c'est toi qui m'a choisi cette nuit là, à cause de cette fameuse prophétie, qui n'a eu de sens que lorsque tu as choisi de lui en donnez un. D'une certaine manière, tu es mon Dieu, tu as créé ma vie, tu l'a forcené, et maintenant nous allons la quitter ensemble. »

Le souffle commençait à leur manquer. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait plus bouger, Le temps était presque écoulé. Dehors, la bataille faisait rage. Dans un dernier effort, Harry appela Kreatture. Enfin, le seigneur des ténèbres et le garçon qui avait survécu rendirent leur dernier soupir ensemble, ils avaient déclenché cette guerre, ils l'on finit ensemble.

Bientôt sur les champs de bataille, la nouvelle se répandit, Celui dont ne doit pas prononcez le nom et le garçon qui a survécut se sont entretués. Les mangemorts étaient déstabilisés, l'Ordre dans un accès furieux et désespéré de voir leur idole mourir repoussèrent d'un nouvel assaut les forces ennemies. Cette nuit là, l'ont pleura de joie, mais aussi de tristesse, il était étrange de voir, que dans la mort, les visages de ces deux rivaux ennemis semblaient détendus, comme débarrassé d'un poids qu'ils avaient portés toute leur vie et qui s'était achevé avec elle.

oOo

Fin.

oOo

: Pour ce détail, je rappelle que les horcruxes ne peuvent exister sans leur « enveloppe corporelle », et celle-ci se détruisent une fois qu'il n'y a plus âme qui vivent (sans mauvais jeux de mots). Je vous renvoie au chapitre 6, La Goule en pyjama du tome 7, pour de meilleures explications (elles viennent d'Hermione, alors forcément ^^).

Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plût, c'était mon premier, et si la scène de sexe n'est pas trop développé, c'est en partie à cause de ça, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.


End file.
